


Рождественские драбблы (Advent)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Сборник флаффных зарисовок из жизни Шерлока и Джона, Майкрофта и Грега, большей частью из вселенной "Природа и воспитание".





	Рождественские драбблы (Advent)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advent Drubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445523) by earlgreytea68. 



**1\. Слишком остро**

— Не могу вспомнить, — пробормотал Джон неразборчиво. — Что было в этих напитках?  
— Алкоголь, Джон, — властный тон Шерлока, даже пьяного, был прекрасен. — В напитках был алкоголь.  
Джона этот ответ удовлетворил.  
— И сколько мы выпили?  
— Этот ресторан ужасен. Еда была слишком острой.  
— Нам пришлось слишком много пить.  
— И теперь нам следует пожениться.  
— Я не женюсь, пока не проверю, насколько будущий супруг хорош в постели.  
— Прекрасно! — заявил Шерлок. — Договорились! — он вытащил мобильник.  
Джон изумленно заморгал.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Звоню Майкрофту сообщить, что мы завтра поженимся. После страстной ночи.

**2\. Омела**

Грег доплелся до дома после особенно длинного рабочего дня — ладно, трех рабочих дней — и обнаружил венок над дверью, гирлянду на лестнице и елку в гостиной.  
— Все… украшено, — произнес инспектор.  
— Конечно, ведь грядет Рождество, — ответил Майкрофт с поцелуем.  
— Я… думал, ты подождешь, пока я не приду домой… я надеялся… сделать это вместе.  
— А, это не я, это Рейнольдс. Кто еще может озаботиться наступающим Рождеством?  
— Майкрофт! — потрясенно сказал Грег.  
Тот сообразил, что сейчас последует лекция.  
— Тише! Ты стоишь прямо под омелой! — и поцеловал Грега еще раз.

**3\. Снегопад**

На прошлое рождество шел снег, превратив Бейкер-стрит в сказочную страну. Шерлок играл на скрипке, в окнах мерцали гирлянды. Потом наступил черед шампанского, объятий, на которые Шерлок соглашался неохотно, хорошего настроения. Шерлок притворялся, что все это ему ненавистно, хотя было ясно как божий день, что он обожал Рождество и Джона, все это устроившего. Миссис Хадсон никогда раньше не видела, чтобы Шерлок с таким воодушевлением отмечал этот праздник.  
На следующее Рождество снега не было. Улица оставалась хмурой и скучной. И когда миссис Хадсон вернулась домой на Бейкер-стрит, все окна были совершенно темными.

**4\. «Каннам стайл»**

Середина утра. Пора, как обычно, проверить историю в браузере Джона. Шерлок делал это для его же блага. Иногда Джон тратил неоправданно много времени на поиск вещей, которые Шерлок уже знал. Например, запрос «лучшая тайская еда на Мэрилебоун». А если, как надеялся Шерлок, он однажды обнаружит, что Джон искал гей-порно, что ж, можно мимоходом завести разговор на тему «не желаешь ли перепихнуться, Джон?»  
Сегодня он обнаружил омерзительное видео на Youtube под названием «Каннам стайл». Шерлок смотрел его, пытаясь сообразить хорошо это или плохо. Возможно, Джон все-таки двигался в направлении поиска гей-порно.

_Примечание: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gangnam_Style  
Сингл южнокорейского исполнителя и автора песен PSY, выражение означает роскошный образ жизни, которым славится Каннамгу, богатый и модный район Сеула._

**5\. Тапочки**

Майкрофт заглянул в только что открытую им коробку.  
— Тапочки, — мягко произнес он, наконец. — Как чутко с твоей стороны, Грег, спасибо!  
— Паршивец, — усмехнулся Грег нежно. — Тебе ведь нужны тапочки.  
— Разве? Никогда об этом не думал.  
— Рождественское утро, а ты разворачиваешь подарки в идеально блестящих туфлях. Значит тебе нужны тапочки.  
— Это твой способ сказать, что на мне слишком много одежды? — заключил Майкрофт.  
— На тебе всегда слишком много одежды, — пылко согласился Грег.  
— Тогда реши эту проблему, — губы Майкрофта изогнулись в многообещающей улыбке.  
— Я уже сделал все, что мог, — ответил Грег, намеренно игнорируя намек. — Я купил тебе тапочки.  
— Просто подойди сюда, — позвал его Майкрофт.

**6\. Мускатный орех**

— Нелепо, — пожаловался Шерлок.  
— Коммуникация с другими людьми на Рождество нелепа, я слышал это в твоем исполнении три тысячи раз, — Джон разглядывал свой бокал с эггног с явным удовольствием.  
— Не три тысячи, — пробубнил Шерлок, — только семнадцать. А что нелепо, так это количество мускатного ореха, которое ты положил в эггног. Мускатный орех токсичен, к твоему сведению.  
— Не в таких количествах, — Джон взял оставшийся мускатный орех и выбросил его в окно.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Никаких экспериментов с мускатным орехом, — предупредил Джон.  
— Ладно, не сегодняшним вечером, — пробормотал Шерлок так, чтобы Джон его не услышал.

**7\. Инжирный пудинг**

— Инжирный пудинг! — воскликнул Шерлок с воодушевлением, когда миссис Хадсон внесла его на кухню.  
— О боже, — сказал Джон. — Не говори мне про него. Это же отрава.  
— Отрава? Не будь смешным, Джон. Это деликатес.  
Джон удивленно моргнул.  
— Это ради Рождества нам всем позволено просто получать удовольствие?  
Шерлок с негодованием фыркнул.  
— Я вовсе не ненавижу Рождество, знаешь ли. И очень даже люблю инжирный пудинг.  
— Это прекрасно, Шерлок, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — Я рада, что его приготовила.  
— А особенно я люблю его с пылающим бренди, — глаза Шерлока загорелись при мысли о возможности поиграть с огнем.  
— Я так и знал, что это ловушка, — простонал Джон.

_Примечание: Рождественский пудинг, приготавливаемый из инжира, изюма или слив. Готовится на пару с добавлением говяжьего жира, перед подачей на стол пропитывается бренди и поджигается._

**8\. Тайный агент**

— Боже, — всхлипывал Оливер, — нет!  
— Не плачь, погоди, —пожилая дама поднялась со скамейки, чтобы его утешить. — Что случилось?  
— Я потерял ключ от дома, отец придет в ярость!  
— Мы найдем его, — успокоила мальчика дама. — Где ты последний раз его видел?  
— Вон там, мне кажется, — хныкал Оливер, — около уток.  
Шерлок дождался, пока Оливер не уведет даму прочь, затем немедленно бросился собрать необходимые образцы ДНК из оставленной кофейной чашки.  
— Нам надо беспокоиться, что он может заплакать при необходимости? — спросил Джон, наблюдая за Оливером.  
— Очень полезное умение, — ответил Шерлок.

**9\. Остролист и плющ**

— Знаешь, что остролист ядовит? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Не особо.  
— В нужных количествах…  
— Мы уже выбросили мускатный орех. Можешь хоть остролист оставить в покое?  
— И плющ.  
— А что с плющом?  
— Тоже ядовит, в правильных количествах.  
— Осталось ли хоть одно новогоднее украшение, которое ты не расцениваешь как орудие убийства?  
— Нет.  
— Вот, наверное, радости от тебя было на Рождество в детстве, — пробормотал Джон.  
— От меня всегда радость, — заявил Шерлок, оскорбившись. — А вот омела — растение с богатой историей…  
— Умолкни, а? — сказал Джон, целуя его. — И покажи уже, что за радость от тебя.  
Шерлок так и сделал.

**10\. Маффины**

Миссис Хадсон просунула голову в дверь кухни.  
— Вы… заказывали маффины? — спросила она Джона.  
— Что?  
Миссис Хадсон водрузила на стол корзинку с маффинами.  
— Обнаружила их у двери.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Отравлены, — заключил он.  
Корзинки с маффинами появились еще несколько раз вместе с бисквитами и пирожками. Шерлок вернулся домой очень поздно и спросил Джона, понравились ли ему вкусности.  
— Так это ты посылал? — сообразил Джон.  
— Ты любишь маффины, бисквиты и пирожки. Я хотел удостовериться, что ты их съел.  
— Я думал, они отравлены, — ответил Джон и поцеловал Шерлока.

**11\. Шепот**

Грег любил разговаривать, когда наступала ночь. Когда было так уютно лежать вместе под одеялом. Темнота в комнате создавала особую интимную обстановку. Майкрофт знал об этом. Знал и о том, что Грег нечасто позволяет себе такое удовольствие, ведь расписание Майкрофта было таким загруженным. Грег считал, что Майкрофт должен спать, если предоставляется такая возможность.  
Вот почему Майкрофт иногда позволял себе поспать подольше с утра, чтобы просто полежать рядом с Грегом и послушать его тихий ласковый шепот.

**12\. Неопределенность**

Майкрофт был уверен во всем, пока в его жизни не появился Грег. И Майкрофт разуверился во всех вещах, кроме одной — он хочет, чтобы этот человек остался с ним до конца, даже если он принесет с собой всю эту неопределенность.  
Однако сейчас он весьма определенно был на высоте.  
— Не волнуйся, они тебя полюбят, — уверял его Грег. — Я никогда не встречался с человеком, у которого такие крутые запонки.  
— Ты вообще никогда не встречался с мужчиной, — заметил Майкрофт.  
— Верно, — согласился Грег. — Тем не менее, все будет отлично, обещаю!  
Майкрофт вздохнул и собрался с силами. Ведь он шел на первую встречу с родителями самого важного в его жизни человека.

**13\. Первый раз**

— Я серьезно это обдумал, — заявил Шерлок.  
— Что? — спросил Джон.  
— Наши отношения.  
Джон воззрился на него.  
— Ты имеешь в виду нашу дружбу?  
— Нет, наши отношения.  
— У нас отношения?  
— Именно. Тебе надо предпринять некоторые маленькие шаги по принятию своей гомосексуальности. Думаю, что для нашей взаимной выгоды я признаюсь в полном отсутствии опыта в отношениях вообще.  
— Это самый странный разговор в моей жизни, — произнес Джон придушенным голосом.  
— В общем, я попросил Ирен помочь, — заключил Шерлок.  
— А теперь он стал еще страннее, — вздохнул Джон.

**14\. Обнимашки**

Шерлок обнимал Джона, и неважно, что тот при этом делал — читал, печатал в блоге или смотрел телевизор. Шерлок находил способ заключить его в объятия, монополизируя всю незанятую поверхность Джонова тела, занимая все пространство вокруг него.  
— А ты помнишь, — заметил Джон однажды вечером, когда Шерлок оплел его всем телом на диване, — что у нас там стоят кресла?  
Шерлок поднял голову, которую удобно устроил между Джоновым плечом и спинкой дивана и посмотрел на кресла.  
— Так лучше, — решил он, опуская голову обратно.

**15\. Гранат**

Джон пришел домой, гордо держа в руке круглый красный фрукт. Шерлок и Оливер бросили на него одинаковые взгляды, выражающие снисходительный интерес, и вернулись к своим микроскопам.  
— Ты принес, чтобы мы с этим покэспериментировали? — спросил Оливер.  
— Нет, это гранат, — ноль реакции, — фрукт, который Персефона ела в Царстве мертвых.  
— Ты снова говоришь о несуществующих людях, Джон? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Это _мифы_ , а это фрукт. Смотрите, — он положил гранат на стол и аккуратно разрезал его пополам.  
Наступила минута молчания, затем Оливер в восторге произнес:  
— Какая _мерзость_! — и размазал сок по предметному стеклу.

**16\. Выпечка**

Джон иногда сохранял на ноутбук рецепты в те оптимистичные минуты, когда думал, что будет готовить больше. Готовка требовала наслаждаться вкусом результата, чего Шерлок ненавидел. Его предпочтения безнадежно не совпадали с предпочтениями остальных. Но при выпечке ошибиться было невозможно. Много яиц, побольше сахара, два атома водорода и один атом кислорода, и вы получаете ожидаемый итог!  
Шерлок никогда не интересовался выпечкой, но это не имело значения — его именинный торт для Джона был чертовски впечатляющим, если, конечно, Шерлок сделал его сам (а Шерлок сам его сделал).

**17\. Кот**

Шерлок, погруженный в работу, не поднимал глаз от экрана ноутбука до сумерек.  
А потом сообразил.  
— У меня на коленях кот. Почему у меня на коленях кот?  
Оливер лежал на животе, освещенный бликами пламени из камина. Джона точно дома не было, Джон включил бы свет.  
— Он шел за мной из школы, — объяснил Оливер.  
— Он остаться не может.  
— Папа разрешит мне его оставить, — уверенно заявил Оливер.  
— Без сомнения, — сухо согласился Шерлок, — только у папы аллергия на кошек.  
Оливер нахмурился и начал размышлять.

**18\. Огонь**

Огня не было.  
Джон гремел на кухне, заваривая чай, двигаясь неторопливо в незнакомой обстановке. «Настоящий зимний вечер за городом», — подумал Шерлок.  
— Джон, огня нет, — сказал он вежливо.  
Джон появился в дверях.  
— Значит, тебе придется его разжечь.  
— Что это за камин?  
— Оригинальная конструкция того времени, когда еще не было газа, — Джон вошел в комнату и сунул голову в камин.  
Шерлок залип на идеальном виде Джонова зада, оказавшегося у него перед глазами.  
— Теперь я понимаю смысл этих каминов, — отметил он.

**19\. Паштел-де-Белен**

Джон с интересом посмотрел на корзинку с выпечкой, стоящую на ступеньке перед дверью.  
— Это паштел-де-Белен, — сказала миссис Хадсон, — традиционный португальский десерт.  
— Вы его испекли?  
— Нет, я не знаю, откуда взялась корзинка. Просто… у меня как-то был знакомый кондитер из Португалии.  
Джон пожал плечами и понес корзинку наверх.  
— Шерлок, — сказал он, — ты можешь определить, кто прислал нам это печенье?  
— Хорхе Кабраль. Я на прошлой неделе ему помог, и он никак не поверит, что я сделал это бесплатно.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, развалившегося на диване и хмурого, улыбнулся и поцеловал его.  
— Ты милый.  
— Я сделал это бесплатно вовсе не потому, что _милый_.  
— Конечно же, не поэтому.

**20\. Индейка**

— Видите? — Джон указал на индейку.  
Оливер и Шерлок дружно взглянули на птицу.  
— Это индейка. Для обеда. Не для экспериментов, — такого рода вещи следовало озвучивать явно.  
— Ты полагаешь, что мы будем есть нечто, похожее на смешного маленького жирного человечка?  
— Нет, я не ожидаю, что вы вообще будете есть.  
— Вряд ли мне понравится индейка, — решил Оливер.  
— Ты ничего не любишь, кроме печенья. И в этом виноват твой отец.  
— У него отличный вкус! — сказал Шерлок ласково.  
Джон только повторил:  
— Это трогать нельзя!  
После чего ушел.  
— Мы нарядим ее в дядю Майкрофта, — сказал Шерлок.

**21\. Лужа**

Расследование отняло много сил. Шерлок несколько дней почти не появлялся дома. Джон бывал почаще, но не так часто, чтобы Оливер довольствовался этим.  
Оливер залез на колени к Джону и крепко его обнял.  
— Давай сходим в парк? — спросил он.  
Джону не хотелось даже шевелиться.  
— Идет дождь, Олли.  
— Знаю, я хотел набрать воды из луж. Для нашего с папой эксперимента. Мне нужна свежая вода. Когда он вернется, я хочу похвалиться перед ним своими успехами.  
Джон улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Тогда надевай галоши.

**22\. Коньки**

— Ты никогда не догадаешься, — раздраженно сказал Шерлок, — какая глупость сегодня случилась.  
— Убийца оказался непроходимым тупицей? — добродушно спросил Джон. — Оставил ДНК на орудии убийства?  
— Нет, в этом тихом и мирном месте не было никаких убийств.  
— Прошу прощения.  
— Меня пригласили поучаствовать в балете на льду.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и расхохотался.  
— Прекрати, — надулся Шерлок. — Не смешно.  
— Очень смешно. Придется красоваться в перьях, тебе очень пойдет! Потрясающе!  
— Заткнись.  
— Хоть не «Дисней на льду».  
— Боже мой!

**23\. Неприязнь к колядовщикам**

— Есть проблемы с сигнализацией, — сказал Грег.  
Майкрофт встревожился.  
— Ее постоянно проверяют. Мне кажется невозможным, что…  
— Она не прекращает звенеть.  
— Она реагирует на людей.  
— Подходящих к нашей двери.  
— Люди не должны подходить к нашей двери, Грег.  
— Это колядовщики.  
— Тем более.  
— Твой рождественский настрой ошеломляет.  
— Колядовщик может оказаться наемным убийцей. Или, по крайней мере, владеть смертоносным оружием омерзительного пения.  
— Слава богу, твоя сигнализация спасает нас от страшной смерти.  
— Вот именно!

**24\. Сникердудлы**

— Сникердудлы, — произнес Джон, — не слышал такого слова.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Кодовое слово?  
Джон удивился.  
— Нет, не кодовое.  
— Новое рекреационное психоактивное вещество? — предположил Шерлок. — По звучанию похоже на то.  
— Думаешь, сникердудлы в эти дни продают наркоторговцы?  
— Что это тогда?  
— Сахарное печенье, — Джон продемонстрировал его Шерлоку, — миссис Хадсон испекла.  
— Оно называется сникердудл? Глупость какая! Отвратительное название!  
— Ты съел почти всю тарелку.  
— Это пока я не услышал, как они называются.  
— Я буду именовать тебя «сникердудл», — решил Джон. — Мой главный рекреационный наркотик!

**25\. Классная доска**

Джон подумал, что неплохо было бы изобразить на кухонной стене классную доску. Он жил с двумя безумными гениями, которые постоянно что-то записывали в тетради. Он решил, что идея придется им по вкусу.  
Но они подумали, что он рехнулся.  
— Это же преходяще, — сказал Оливер, — а здесь данные будут навечно, — он показал свой блокнот.  
Шерлок не изволил даже отпустить комментарий.  
Джон вздохнул и стал писать на этой доске намеренно неверные факты и уравнения, чтобы посмотреть, исправят ли их.  
Обычно исправляли.  
Даже факты из астрономии.  
Потому что в этом участвовал и Оливер.

**26\. Геенна**

— Нам нужно завести кота, — сказал Джон.  
— Зачем? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Решило бы проблему с мышами. И вообще неплохо было бы.  
А Шерлок ответил:  
— Вряд ли он побеспокоит пчел.  
Потому что все решения Шерлока, касающиеся Суссекса, были основаны на благополучии пчел.  
В итоге Джон принес котенка:  
— Нужно его назвать.  
А Шерлок посмотрел на него и изрек:  
— Геенна.  
— Это код?  
— Нет, ты же ищешь кличку для кота. Или ты предпочитаешь имя «Хэмиш»?  
— Нет, я… это ведь кот, а не адский зверь.  
— Это ад для мышей, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Вполне справедливо.

**27\. Хорист**

— Но ты же знаешь, как мамочка радуется, — сказал Майкрофт.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Почему ты никогда не поешь в хоре?  
— Потому что у меня нет слуха, — заявил Майкрофт важно.  
Джон спросил:  
— Ты поешь в хоре?  
— На рождественской службе, — ответил вместо Шерлока Майкрофт. — Каждый год. У него великолепный голос!  
— У Майкрофта тоже, он врет, что не имеет слуха, и я докажу это очень скоро, — Шерлок бросил на брата сердитый взгляд. Тот неторопливо потягивал чай.  
— С нетерпением буду ждать рождественского богослужения, — заметил Джон.  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт, — потому что мамочка определила тебе роль пастуха в рождественской постановке.

**28\. Плотничные работы**

— Здесь полно дел, — нерешительно сказал Джон. Коттедж выглядел так, будто его снесет мало-мальски приличный порыв ветра.  
— Все в порядке, — Шерлок махнул рукой на неработающую кухню, протекающую крышу и покосившиеся полы.  
Потому что Шерлок был слишком занят аккуратными ульями, в беспорядке установленным на заднем дворе.  
Шерлок влюбился, понял Джон. Он очень хорошо знал это выражение лица.  
Поэтому Джон вздохнул и сказал:  
— Кажется, мне придется стать плотником на старости лет.  
Шерлок ответил ему:  
— А я буду делать тебе чай с медом, пока ты работаешь!

**29\. Прическа**

— Ты безнадежен, — вынес вердикт Шерлок. — Никто никогда не воспримет тебя всерьез. Тебя просто засмеют.  
Джон привык к бессмысленным оскорблениям, поэтому просто разобрал покупки и спросил:  
— Ты о чем?  
— Расследование международной контрабанды привело в салон красоты, — Шерлок состроил гримасу, — но ты никогда не пошел бы в салон красоты. С твоими волосами это смехотворно.  
Джон обрадовался.  
— Ты будешь выпрямлять волосы? У меня есть время позвонить Лестрейду и позвать его на шоу?  
— Нет, — заявил Шерлок, — я собираюсь позвать Молли.

**30\. Галстук-бабочка**

Шерлок не был удивлен рождественским подарком. Шерлока невозможно было удивить подарком, он никогда не удивлялся.  
Он взял бабочку и сказал:  
— Это из того дурацкого шоу, которое ты смотришь? С невыносимым всезнайкой?  
— Прямо как в моей жизни, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Я решил, что выращу на нем различных бактерий. Всегда хотел знать, насколько смертоносной может быть одежда.  
— А еще ты можешь его носить, — предложил Джон.  
— Скучно! — объявил Шерлок, весьма довольный собой.  
И впрямь, подумал Джон, Шерлок никогда не станет другим.

**31\. Сантименты**

— Самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, — заявил Шерлок.  
Джон про себя согласился с тем, что верхушка для елки была ужасной, но…  
— Она досталась мне от родителей. Каждый год мы украшали ею елку, и отец, когда я был совсем маленьким, поднимал меня, чтобы я мог ее нацепить.  
— Сантименты, — презрительно фыркнул Шерлок.  
— Чья бы корова мычала.  
— Что это значит?  
— Ты только притворяешься, что не сентиментален, а сам хранишь все мои записи.  
— И что? — ощетинился Шерлок.  
— Сантименты, — скопировал Джон фырканье Шерлока.  
Шерлок беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, а Джон его поцеловал.

**32\. Невозможно**

График Майкрофта был очень плотным, но Грегу он никогда не отказывал во встрече. Если Грег куда-нибудь его звал, Майкрофт туда приходил.  
— Ты самый занятой человек, которого я знаю, — заметил Грег однажды ночью, — но я так и не понял, почему ты всегда приходишь, когда я прошу?  
— Потому что ты главнее всего, — Майкрофт буднично пожал плечами.  
Грег ошеломленно захлопал ресницами.  
— Но… у тебя могут быть важные…  
— Если я чего-то не могу отложить, просто делаю два дела одновременно.  
— Но ты же не можешь быть в двух местах одновременно, Майкрофт. Это невозможно!  
Майкрофт улыбнулся.  
— Ты так думаешь?

**33\. Подарок с сюрпризом**

— Рождество — пора сюрпризов, — Джон осторожно положил коробку под елку.  
— Вовсе нет, я сейчас вычислю, что в этой коробке.  
— Нет, — твердо заявил Джон, — ты оставишь ее в покое.  
Шерлок насупился. Джон пошел за чашкой чая и улыбнулся про себя, услышав звук небольшого взрыва и закашлявшегося от дыма Шерлока.  
— Встряхнул коробку, да? — ласково спросил Джон, когда Шерлок вошел на кухню. Тот впился в него взглядом.  
— Злодей!  
— Тебе следовало это вычислить.  
— Хмф, — Шерлок нахмурился.

**34\. Печенье**

Придя домой, Шерлок обнаружил, что каждый дюйм 221B покрыт…  
— Печенье, — объяснил Джон, отскребая противень.  
— Так и надо?..  
— Кажется, эта партия сгорела.  
— Но зачем?..  
— Хотел оправить родителям печенье, потому что мы не увидимся на Рождество.  
— Джон, мне следовало сказать…  
— Что я дерьмовый кондитер?  
— Что твои родители стоят за дверью и хотят сделать тебе сюрприз. Я был не на месте преступления, я был в аэропорту, — пауза, — и да, ты дерьмовый кондитер.

**35\. В восторге**

— Это важный ужин, — сказал Шерлок грозно.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в указаниях, — надулся Анджело.  
Хорошо, что Анджело считал себя должным Шерлоку, и ужин был бесплатным, подумал Шерлок.  
Затем пришел Джон, и Шерлок забыл об Анджело, потому что Джон был в восторге. Он спросил:  
— Что это значит? Спецоперация?  
— Нет, празднование. Твой первый день в клинике.  
Джон пришел в еще больший восторг. Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Ты был здесь, когда я праздновал свой первый триумф. Теперь мы празднуем твой.  
— Мы потом будем смеяться у стены? — нахально спросил Джон.  
— Не исключено, — признал Шерлок.

**36\. Черно-белое фото**

Шерлок находил их ужасными, поэтому Джону они понравились.  
В коробке, которую разбирала мама Шерлока, первыми лежали фантастические фотографии хмурых Шерлока и Майкрофта в детстве. Но потом Джон обнаружил старую викторианскую фотографию двух джентльменов — с серьезными лицами, они явно подмигивали друг другу и вообще были на одной волне.  
Джон невольно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Кто это?  
— Дальний предок, тоже Шерлок Холмс. Старинное семейное имя. А это его друг, тоже доктор, между прочим, — просияла мама Шерлока.

**37\. Отцы и дети**

— Оливер очень… развитой, — деликатно сказала учительница.  
Шерлок нахмурился. Джон попытался избежать конфликта.  
— Да, он очень…  
— Умный, — подсказал Шерлок.  
— Он несколько… откровенен, — продолжила учительница.  
— Что именно он говорит? — спросил Шерлок. — Что-нибудь неверное?  
Учительница сделала паузу.  
— Он говорит такие вещи, о которых следовало бы промолчать.  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Мы над этим работаем.  
— Мы _не_ работаем над этим, — возразил Шерлок. — Кстати, ваши подозрения верны — ваш муж наслаждается неуместными мыслями о вашей лучшей подруге.  
У учительницы отвисла челюсть.  
— Кажется, беседа окончена, — сказал Джон и увел Шерлока.

**38\. Ярмарка Ренессанса**

Шерлок расшвыривал одежду по спальне.  
— Очень важно! — закричал он Джону. — Чтобы мы нашли! Правильный! Наряд!  
— Для чего? — спросил Джон, не ожидая, что Шерлок вспомнит, что он отработал весь день и понятия не имеет, о чем говорит Шерлок.  
— Очень важное дело. Наткнулся на сайте. Ага!  
Шерлок с победным видом вытащил рубашку с рукавами-буфами.  
Джон уставился на нее.  
— Немного… свободновата для тебя, нет?  
Шерлок не обратил внимания.  
— Для тебя пошла бы монашеская роба.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Для дела, Джон! Я не сказал? Расследование будет на ярмарке Ренессанса.

**39\. День подарков**

Шерлок сидел в окружении рекламы Дня подарков.  
Джон остолбенел, потом, подняв брови, сказал:  
— Я… не знал, что тебя интересует День подарков.  
— Мне нравится День подарков, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон чуть было не спросил, не ищет ли он распродажу обтягивающих, едва застегивающихся рубашек, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Шерлок вздохнул и сказал, отодвинув рекламки:  
— У тебя есть вопросы.  
— Да! С каких это пор ты ходишь по магазинам?  
— Распродажи в День подарков втягивают людей в конкурентную атмосферу, обостряющую насилие. Если хочешь стать свидетелем преступления, распродажи в День подарков — прекрасный мотиватор.  
Это больше похоже на правду, подумал Джон.

**40\. Объятия**

Прогноз погоды предвещал снег и небывалые холода.  
Джон перед снегопадом вышел за едой (а не за формалином, как просил Шерлок).  
На следующий день улицы покрыло снежное одеяло, а в квартире был мороз.  
Отопление было сломано, а снег не собирался таять.  
Миссис Хадсон предложила затопить камин.  
Который тоже оказался не в порядке.  
Шерлок серьезно сказал:  
— У нас нет выбора, придется прижаться друг к другу, чтобы согреться.  
Джон подумал, что вчера камин работал.  
— Ты сломал наш камин, чтобы пообниматься? — спросил он.  
Шерлок лишь крепко обнял его вместо ответа.

**41\. Оборотень**

— Где спит Джордж Оруэлл*? — сосредоточенно спросил Оливер у Майкрофта.  
Майкрофт удивился, но Оливер не был бы Оливером, если бы не удивил.  
— На своей подстилке, конечно.  
Грег кашлянул.  
Майкрофт проигнорировал его.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил он Оливера.  
— Каждую ночь? — продолжал Оливер.  
— Каждую ночь.  
— И в полнолуние?  
Майкрофт поднял бровь.  
— Джордж Оруэлл не оборотень, смею заверить.  
— Хотел бы я увидеть твои данные по этому поводу, — попросил Оливер.  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
— Твой отец должен строже следить за фильмами, которые ты смотришь, если честно.  
— И за правительственными документами, касающимися оборотней, тоже, — продолжил Оливер.

_Примечание: Джордж Оруэлл — собака Майкрофта и Грега из вселенной «Природа и воспитание»._

**42\. Обмен телами**

В рождественское утро Джон проснулся в теле Шерлока, о чем свидетельствовали ряд мелочей, а также хорошо ему теперь известная и вовсе не маленькая «мелочь».  
Джон оценил свое обалдевшее отражение в зеркале и решил, что должен потребовать у Шерлока объяснения.  
Он спустился вниз и нашел… себя, сидящего у елки.  
Оба уставились друг на друга, затем Джон осознал:  
— Шерлок?  
— Мне следует прийти к обоснованному заключению о существовании Деда Мороза, — признал Шерлок.  
— Ты попросил Деда Мороза поменять наши тела?  
— Ты не на том сосредоточен, — сказал Шерлок.

**43\. Птицы**

Шерлок сказал, что эти птицы должны остаться у них как доказательство. Четыре певчих птицы и две горлицы*. Естественно, забота о пернатых легла на плечи Джона.  
— Возьмем их с собой к мамуле на Рождество, — решил Шерлок.  
— Только птиц нам не хватало на этом празднике жизни, — ответил Джон.  
— Я собираюсь доказать, что это она нам их прислала. Довольно с меня этой рождественской бессмыслицы.  
— Если Дед Мороз нас слышит, я в него верю.  
Шерлок уставился на Джона.  
— А что? — спросил Джон. — Я не хочу терять шансы на подарки в этом году.

_Примечание: четыре певчих птицы и две горлицы — намек на английскую народную песню «Двенадцать дней рождества», в которой перечислены дары, преподнесенные на каждый из двенадцати дней перед Рождеством.  
http://begin-english.ru/perevod-pesni/relient-k/12-days-of-christmasrelient_

**44\. Снег**

— Джон! — Шерлок потряс Джона. — Джон, проснись!  
— Мф, — пробормотал Джон, — что случилось?  
— Произошло нечто ужасное!  
Джона сел, объятый страхом.  
— Господи, что случилось?  
— Выпал снег.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— И почему это ужасно?  
— Потому что я вечером оставил во дворе эксперимент, и теперь он испорчен, — Шерлок был явно удручен.  
— Ты разбудил меня, чтобы это сказать? Серьезно?  
— Разумеется.  
— Я когда-нибудь тебя прибью, и меня полностью оправдают. А теперь иди в постель, и я покажу тебе, что надо делать, когда идет снег.

**45\. Свеча**

Погас свет. Джон посмотрел в окно, но вся улица была в огнях.  
— Шерлок! — крикнул он из своей спальни. — Что ты натворил?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Джон вздохнул и решил посмотреть, есть ли свет у миссис Хадсон. Он начал спускаться по лестнице и с удивлением обнаружил, что гостиная освещена.  
«Камин», — подумал Джон и заглянул в комнату.  
Это оказался не камин, а свечи. Десятки свечей. Повсюду. И Шерлок посреди них, который… нервничал.  
— Шерлок? — спросил Джон с любопытством.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.

**46\. Ванна**

— В этой ванной могли поместиться двое, — сказал Шерлок ни с того ни сего со своего дивана.  
— А? — Джон поднял глаза от книги.  
— В доме, где было совершено убийство. Ванна могла вместить двоих.  
— Это ключ?  
— Зачем нужна ванна для двоих?  
— По… очевидным причинам.  
Шерлок задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Из соображений чистоты?  
— Нет, не из соображений чистоты.  
— Возможно, тебе придется провести мне демонстрацию.  
— Это предложение? Серьезно? Вот как ты решил это сделать?  
— Нехорошо?  
— Наша ванна недостаточно большая. Я лучше проведу демонстрацию в постели.

**47\. Караоке**

— Ты должен что-нибудь спеть, — заявил Шерлок.  
— Ни за что!  
— Может быть, что-нибудь из «Take That».  
— Ты знаешь, кто это?  
— Раз мы здесь под прикрытием, придется быть убедительными.  
— Ты тоже можешь спеть.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Шерлок и встал.  
— Подожди, — Джон моргнул. — Ты серьезно?  
Но Шерлок уже поднялся на сцену.  
И спел «Мэкки-нож». Реально хорошо!  
— Ты отлично поешь! — пораженно признался Джон.  
— И еще кое-что умею, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
— Это было чертовски сексуально! — восхитилась пьяная девица, подойдя к Шерлоку.  
Джон остановил ее.  
— Он очень занят.  
— И, что более важно, сейчас под прикрытием, — добавил Шерлок.

**48\. Поттер**

Во время одного из многочисленных трансатлантических перелетов Джон начал читать первую книгу про Гарри Поттера. Шерлок тоже присоединился к чтению, заглядывая через плечо и беспрестанно возмущаясь. Когда Джон велел прекратить жалобы, Шерлок начал фыркать.  
Книга была закончена до окончания полета. Джон выключил подсветку, а Шерлок положил голову ему на плечо, обнял и зевнул.  
— У тебя есть следующая книга?  
— Только если хорошо попросишь.  
Шерлок поразмыслил.  
— Клуб «Высоко в небе»*? — предложил он.  
— В качестве «взятки» это лучше, чем секс в крошечной ванной, Шерлок.  
— Хм, — задумался Шерлок.

_Примечание: Mile High Club — сленговое название секса в туалете летящего самолета._

**49\. Стрекоза**

Майкрофт работал с ноутбуком на веранде — уступка тому факту, что они были на отдыхе. Лестрейд любовался садом и слушал трескотню клавиатуры, такую знакомую и поэтому странным образом умиротворяющую.  
— Стрекоза, — зевнул Лестрейд, когда насекомое село на стол между ними.  
— Красотка, — поправил Майкрофт, не поднимая глаз. — Легко ошибиться, но по крыльям видно.  
Лестрейд удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Есть что-нибудь, чего ты не знаешь?  
Майкрофт поднял голову и серьезно ответил:  
— За это ты меня и любишь.  
— Дурачок, — нежно сказал Лестрейд.

**50\. Безе**

Молли Хупер прекрасно управлялась с мертвыми вещами. И плохо управлялась с живыми. И не могла решить, к какой категории отнести яйца. Наверное, мертвые, рассудила она. Хотя формально живые, пока она их не разбила? Нет, наверняка они умерли раньше. Определенно, их потенциал к развитию жизни был исчерпан.  
— Как продвигаются дела с безе? — спросил Грег.  
— Пытаюсь понять, яйца относятся к живому или мертвому.  
— А что было первым — курица или яйцо?  
— Ха-ха, — засмеялась Молли, ее рука дрогнула, и желток смешался с белками. — Точно живые, — решила она. — Мертвые вещи не доставляют столько хлопот.

**51\. Глинтвейн**

Шерлок разбудил сладко спящего Джона.  
— Мммм, — изрек тот глубокомысленно.  
— Твоя мать на нашей кухне варит глинтвейн, — прошептал Шерлок.  
— Рождество, — объяснил Джон и накрыл подушкой голову.  
Должно быть, он снова заснул, потому что когда наконец встал, оделся и вышел из спальни, Шерлок припер его к стене, крепко обнял и воскликнул, уткнувшись в ключицу:  
— Джон!  
— Ты пьян, — понял Джон, посмотрев на свою мать, стоявшую с самым невинным видом. — В девять часов утра!  
— Твоя мать сделала глинтвейн, — пробормотал Шерлок и добавил, — и очень вкусный!

**52\. Украдено**

Их квартира была слишком захламлена. Джону потребовались месяцы, чтобы разобрать все коробки. В последней он нашел паспорт Андерсона.  
— Шерлок, откуда у тебя это?  
— А, — ответил Шерлок, — я его украл.  
— Шерлок!  
— Не нуди, он это заслужил. Я не позволил ему уехать в отпуск и изменять жене.  
Джон даже не улыбнулся.  
— Есть в этих коробках еще что-нибудь ворованное?  
— Возможно, я стащил для тебя бейсбольную перчатку Карлтона Фиска, когда мы были в Зале славы.  
— Лжец, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
И Джон снова принялся проверять эту коробку.

**53\. Пастрома**

— Это, — заявил Джон, — один из самых знаменитых деликатесов Нью-Йорка.  
Шерлок и Оливер уставились на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Ты только и делаешь, что жалуешься, что мы ничего не едим, — отметил Шерлок.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что мы будем есть нечто под названием «пастрома»? — закончил Оливер.  
— Это вкусно, — сказал Джон.  
— Оно давно устарело, — сказал Оливер, — мясо больше не требует такой обработки, когда есть холодильники.  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь о пастроме? — спросил Джон.  
— Я знаю все обо всем в Нью-Йорке, — с гордостью объявил Оливер. — Папа изучал Бостон и Вашингтон.  
— Энциклопедическое сотрудничество. Умно.  
— Эффективно! — уточнил Шерлок.

**54\. Шарф**

Они работали только в теплую погоду. В холод Шерлок либо облачался в казенную одежду, либо отказывался покидать гостиницу. В общем, их первая зима в Лондоне потребовала покупки подходящего пальто.  
Шерлок выбрал самое драматичное и дорогое пальто в мире. И отказывался снимать его, пока они шли по магазину, критикуя все, на что падал выбор Джона.  
Наконец Джон взял синий шарф.  
— Он мне не нравится, — заявил Шерлок. — Не подходит…  
Джон запихнул шарф ему в рот.  
— Зато прекрасно работает в роли затычки.  
Ответом ему был сердитый взгляд.


End file.
